


The Noble Savages Wives Must Meet

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noble Savages Wives Must Meet

Toos had been somewhat nervous when she allowed the Doctor to take her to Gallifrey, she had been further nervous to find that Leela expected her to meet the Lady Romana, the now president. She had, however, allowed herself to be lead to the woman, her voice catching in her throat even as she dipped a low curtsey to the other woman. 

"Madam President."  
Romana smiled at her, her voice both loving and teasing.

"Now...which wife are you?"  
"Toos..."  
Romana smiled and pantomimed trying to place the name.

"Hmmm let’s see...oh there are so many of you...now then...oh yes The storm-miner wife."  
"Yes."

Toos murmured, blushing richly.   
"So cute when you blush…"

Romana said softly before kissing Toos. Toos had smiled softly, allowing Romana to take the lead in the kiss although she responded openly. Romana purred enjoying Toos' openness she took advantage of it and began to undo Toos’ clothes. Toos blushed but let her do as she wished. Romana admired Toos’ naked body. Toos continued to blush, waiting. Romana smiled at her and gently examined her breasts with her fingers and palms of her hands. Toos soon mewled softly, unable to hide her...need.   
"My compliments Miss Toos you have an amazing.... I believe the term you humans use is rack?"  
Toos had smiled slightly, the term was out-dated, but Romana’s attempt had charmed her.   
"Thank you."  
Romana licked at them a little.

"Mmmm and they taste nice...I bet Leela suckles on them a lot…"  
"When she's not in one of her strange moods..."  
"Strange moods?"

Romana enquired as she gently licked and suckled.   
"She tends to... pout... when she's in a bad mood, and be somewhat rough."  
"Ahhh, how can you tell the difference with her roughness though?"  
"There's rough but gentle Leela, then the Leela who just wants to let loose."  
Romana nodded and began kissing lower. Toos mewled softly, clearly enjoying it. Romana purred and kept kissing lower. Toos continued to mewl softly.   
"Such a sexy girl, I'm surprised Leela shared you…"  
"She trusts you... greatly."  
Romana smiled and began to suckle on Toos's clit. Toos mewled wantonly. Romana smiled and suckled a little harder. Toos soon cried out and came apart. Romana had smiled then, guiding her gently to the bed before calling for Leela, noting Leela’s arousal flashing in her eyes and smiling softly, moving to kiss her softly.   
“You chose her well, my sweet savage…”


End file.
